Just Their Luck
by Freddo the Amoeba
Summary: When an ambassador from America comes to visit Japan, the family randomly chosen to take care of her is the Sohmas: Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure with Tohru, also. TheSohma's protesting does no good she's there to stay for 2 months. Mary Fover, an 8th grader fro
1. Chapter 1

_When an ambassador from America comes to visit Japan, the family randomly chosen to take care of her is the Sohmas: Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure; with Tohru, also. The_

_Sohma's protesting does no good; she's there to stay for 2 months. Mary Fover, an 8th grader from Minnesota, was about to have the craziest 60 days of her life with the __Sohmas._

**Chapter 1: Mary**

"Mary, come ON!"

"No! I'm too excited!"

The chesnut haired girl, Flora, dragged Mary into the classroom. Her friend protested. "I won't be able to focus!"

"Who cares? You can ask for donations afterwards! Your trip to Japan will be fully paid for; don't worry!"

Flora's eyebrows furrowed, and she grunted as Mary dug her feet into the ground, brown eyes glaring. "Let... me... GO!" She yelled, pulling away. "I'll just say

that... I twisted my ankle! Yeah!"

"Mary... it's science class." Flora sighed. "Everyone falls asleep there, and Mr. Lewie doesn't even notice! Just..." She let her arms flop to her sides. "Just

**ATTEMPT **to focus, or your parents won't **let **you go because you're failing science!" Mary snapped to attention. "Yes'm!" She said, running ahead to class. Flora walked

slowly, nursing her aching arms.

"So, class, your homework is to study the table of elements, and which ones can fuse together. You also must--" The loud, obnoxious bell rang. All the students

rushed out of the room before he could say anything else, except for Mary, who was still taking notes. "Miss Fover, class is over," Mr. Lewie said, tapping her desk.

"Oh, Mr. Lewie!" She got out of her daze. "I-I'm sorry. I'm going on a trip, and can't really-- um, focus. Sorry."

"Well, be glad it's the last class of the day. Other teachers aren't as nice as I am. Go on, now."

"Thank you! ...Wait! Can you donate some money for my trip?" Mary asked, smiling meekly.

"Sure," He said, handing her a 20 dollar bill. _The exact amount of money I need! _Mary grinned.

"Thanks!" She sped out of the room, her books squished inbetween her arms. Mr. Lewie smiled. _What a nice girl, _he thought, as she ran away.

Mary's long black hair flowed out behind her as she ran towards her locker. Her blue sweater was tied around her waist, and she was wearing a white t-shirt, plain

as can be. Her blue jeans were rolled up to her knees, and her black sneakers squeaked as she walked through the place the janitor just mopped.

She pushed through the people crowded by the door. "'Ey, move it!" She yelled, shoving someone out of the way.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" Mary looked up, seeing Flora standing there with an arched eyebrow. "Ah! Sorry," Mary said, fighting back a giggle.

"Eh, it's allright. It was an accident," She smiled. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Now, to home. I have to send in all the money... I'm goin' to Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: NO!

Kyo Sohma groaned as his fist fell onto the letter.

"Are you **kidding **me?" He yelled. "SHIGURE!"

"Whattt?" A casual voice sounded from the writer's office.

"COME HERE!"

"I'm busy, Kyo. Get me la-"

"NOW!"

Silence; then a sigh. Shigure walked into the kitchen, manuscript in hand. "What is it?"

"Someone wants us to be an ambassador family thingy."

"... What?"

"They want us to let some 8th grader from America stay with us, dumbass!"

A glare was shot at the redhead, if only for a moment. "Watch your language, Kyo."

"Not important. What **is **important is what we're gonna do about this."

"Call the company and tell them we can't, of course." Eyebrows furrowed, Shigure lifted his glasses up to scan the letter.

"People to People.." He said. "The number is right here. Let's call them."

Kyo mumbled, "You'd better be right about this." He crossed his arms and flopped down on a chair.

"Is this People to People?" Shigure asked, phone to his ear. "This is Shigure Sohma. I'd like to talk about the letter you sent us.." Pause. "No, we can't... participate in the shelter part. You see, we're very bu-" Pause. Shigure's eyes pretty much bugged out. "What? N-no, you didn't hear me correctly. We **can't.**" Pause. "That's not fair!" He pouted. "Fine. We'll take care of the... GIRL." He glanced at Kyo, who looked back nervously. "Yessir. I still say that's not fair. Can't we negotiate?" Pause. "I'll give you free copies of all my books, plus a sneak peek of my new one, _Love in Despair_!" Pause. "Why _wouldn't_ you want my... sappy stupid books- HEY! They're not stupid! They're filled with tra-" He cringed as a very loud yell came from the reciever. "Fine. Bye." He slammed the phone down.

"**Damn! **Now we have to take care of some kid, _and _it's a girl!"

"Watch your language," Kyo said smugly, unable to resist it.

"You should be worried, too! She could hug one of us and find out about the curse."

"Don't let her hug us, then.. wait.."

They both said it in unison, voices filled with horror. "Momiji."

"W-we can just keep him away, right?"

"_No one _can keep Momiji away." They sighed.

"We'll just see what happens, they said, with nervous chuckles following.


End file.
